Him
Him is a demon, often considered the most powerful villain in the'' universe of ''The Powerpuff Girls. He is a minor player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War, but he is a major player in the Disney vs Anime Villains War. Disney vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Against Negaduck Him, disguised as a doll, ambushes Negaduck, hoping to kill the mallard where the Gangreen Gang had failed. Summarily, he transforms into a bizarre lobster-like creature, replete with heads for hands. Though Negaduck seems frightened by the monster, he actually builds up his rage. Though Him tries to strike Negaduck with his head-arms, Negaduck slices them to ribbons with his chainsaw. Him gets the upper hand, however, by smacking his tail into the ground, causing a minor earthquake. As Him revels in his "victory," Negaduck pulls out twin lasers; the blast from these guns effectively de-powers Him. As Him pleads for mercy, Negaduck opens a portal to the netherworld. Him is last seen screaming while falling to his doom. Non Disney Villains Tournament The Triumvirate of Terror Him is a member of Nox's Triumvirate of Terror, through which he intends to execute his master plan of turning back the flow of time. Along with his allies, Nergal and Discord, he decides to eliminate the leader of the animated Legion of Darkness, Myotismon. Him arrives late to the game, waiting for his allies to tire Myotismon out. He then unleashes a magical beam, which, when combined with one from Discord, launches Myotismon clean through a building. To Him's shock, Myotismon survives. Knowing that killing Myotismon would be a tremendous waste of energy, Him flees down a sewer drain. Causing Trouble The Triumvirate heads after Red, the hellcat. Once Discord manages to hypnotize the demon, Him teleports the group to a city, wherein Red is unleashed in order to spread wanton violence. He helps Red torture a farmer, Eustace Bagge, while there. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Cartoon Villains War Gallery Him (PPG).png|Him Power-Noia.png Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:1998 introductions Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:Hades Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Hades and Jafar Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Demons Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Anime Villains Category:Vs Hades Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Beat Alls Category:Vs Brock Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Satan Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains Category:Major Players Category:Vs Archmage Category:Vs Zeus Category:Nox Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Triumvirate of Terror Category:Jafar Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Clawed Villains Category:Living characters Category:Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Him's Alliance Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Hades's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Ryusei Nakao